


Omega

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: Two sisters have been separated, they look for each other in the wasteland. Everything seems against them, fate included but they aren't alone. When the hope falters and survive is the only thing is matter, there's no time for love... even if that's how it goes and they can't help but love.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazylittlemarvelgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazylittlemarvelgirl/gifts).



> A/N: Here we go with my first fanfic of the year. Still mad at Tumblr update, I'm venting the stress and the anger with this multichapter story. This is a gift for my beloved crazylittlemarvelgirl and this is my first Mad Max fanfic. 
> 
> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

**1.**

 

 Heavy eyelids, dry throat and a huge headache. He was sure to enter into the Valhalla this time but it seems they don't want him there. The golden riders don't want him. Mediocre. That word echoes in his mind.  
“You're awake.”  
A gentle voice distracts him enough to get defensive. He sits up and he takes the big hunting knife from his boot.  
“Easy, Warboy. It can open up.”  
A young woman, with long wavy brownish red hair and a simple wrecked maroon dress. She's pointing at his hip and he looks down at the bleeding bandage.  
She stands up to move closer but he puts a hand on the wound, trying to collect enough strength to fight.  
She raises her hands. “You're not in danger. Let me check.”  
He gives a quick look around to understand where he is. It looks like a metal shack, with a couple of bed, a trunk, a small table with some bowls and dried meat hooked from the ceiling. He slowly put the knife down, staring at the meat and she looks at it as well, smiling.  
“Sounds like you're hungry.”  
He comes back to look up at her. He doesn't reply, not a wave but she can read into his blue eyes. She takes a piece of meat to put on the table and she starts to cut it in pieces. He stares at her face, her body. She doesn't look like one of Joe's breeders.  
“Where am I?” He mumbles.  
“Bartertown.”  
He closes his eyes, so far from home.  
She puts some meat into a napkin and she kneels before him. “Here.”  
He takes the napkin, eating quickly all the meat. She just observes him, how he eats, the scarification tattoos on his naked torso, the faded black and white war paint on his body and head. It's the first time she meets a Warboy from The Citadel. She should be scared, they are described as violent animals, war machines and maybe it's true but it's the only hope she has. That's why she saved him.  
“What are you looking at?” He asks with a harsh tone.  
She just shakes her head, looking down.  
He finishes to eat, his dry throat is even drier “Aqua-cola.”  
She needs a moment to understand but then she stands up to fill a bowl with some water from a metal bucket. He drinks vehemently. “More.” But she shakes her head, taking back the empty bowl and sitting next to him.  
She gives him a glance to let him know she wants to check the wound and then she moves her hands to the bleeding bandage. He's careful of her movements but he lets her do what she wants.  
She takes the napkin to clean the fresh blood around the wound and then she reaches the table, taking a small box from a drawer and back again. He looks at her, she's silent and light as the wind. Her face shapes are delicate and her big hazel eyes are so deep and intense. She reminds him of his Furiosa, his Imperator, the only woman he ever loved in his life.  
“What's your name?” Her voice wakes him up from his thoughts.  
“The Ace.”  
She makes a little smirk. “It's not a name.”  
“It's enough to me.”  
She nods, taking a weird deep green mush from the box. It has a strange smell, not bad, not good and it's fresh when she spreads it on the wound.  
The pain is quite intense even if her touch is gentle, his jaw tightens up but he doesn't make a noise.  
“I'm Raine Exo.”  
Once she finished with the medication, a weird silence falls between them. Raine walks around the shack doing the usual stuff she does in a usual day, light a fire to boil the water to make it drinkable and prepare the fresh lizard meat for the desiccation.  
The Ace just sit there, looking at her and appreciating the softy bed under his ass. It's just an old metal structure with a couple of thick blankets but it's more than what he can hope in the whole life, considering how the warboys sleep in the second tower of The Citadel.  
He touches the blanket, thinking about his brothers and how he can go back there.  
“It's my sister's.”  
He looks up at her.  
“She sleeps there.. usually.”  
“And where is she now?”  
She shrugs. “Don't know. Probably Gastown.”  
The knife continues to cut the meat, her fingers covered by blood.  
“They took her some time ago and..” She stops, she can't act like everything is okay. “I need help.” She looks at him.  
Everything is new for him, a gentle touch of a woman who's taking care of him, eating meat, drinking aqua-cola without consequences and now those beautiful eyes are begging for his help. It's confusing and exciting and he wants it.  
“What's the orders?”  
She frowns. “Orders?”  
He totally forgot, he's not on a mission and he's not under Furiosa, not anymore. He has to think with his own head, collecting his experience to help someone else and have a possibility to come back home.  
“The plan.” He rectifies.  
“I can't drive, I need a ride to Gastown.”  
“Do you have a wagon?” He asks then.  
“What?”  
“A rig? Razor Cola?” He insists.  
She shakes the head. “I can go to get a car.”  
“Fair enough.”

 

*******

 

Gastown is something unforgettable, probably the hell smells the same. It's into the walls, on the people, even on the food. Kismet Exo can't eat that shit and she prefers to leave the plate aside. That room is small, dark and she misses freedom. She's not a prisoner, not literally, but she's a forced guest to the mayor, The Eater People.  
She's been taken from her house ninety-one days ago and still she doesn't know what happens next. No one touched her and she only sees the guard who feeds her.  
Her thoughts go to her younger sister, with the hope she's safe.  
Another day pass and she just wait for another sleepless night but something is gonna happens. The city is loud outside, the inhabitants are screaming and a low, far sound of drums permeates everything. She stands on her tiptoes, trying to reach the small window at the top of the wall to see what's happening.  
“What the fuck...” She can't see what's going on but she clearly hears the sound of an electric guitar, even if she doesn't know what an electric guitar is.  
The waiting is unbearable and she walks up and down, like a tiger in a cage with that sound in the ears.  
The time passes slowly and finally, the heavy iron door opens up. Kismet is ready to ask as much as possible to the guard, curious about what's happening but there is no guard at the entrance.  
The People Eater himself right in front of her, with that slimy smirk and royal posture. They met only once, when she arrived in Gastown.  
“Here she is.” He says.  
The last thing she expected was to see him, The Citadel King, The Immortan Joe. He enters in the cell, followed by his youngest son, Rictus Erectus. She gets goosebumps and instinctively she takes a step back. It's not her, she born to fight and she always protected herself and her sister but for the first time in her life, she's scared.  
Everyone knows what Immortan Joe does to the women, at best they become breeders, at worse they become slaves.  
“Short hair.. I like it.” Joe observes her mohawk. “And flaming red hair, such rare.” He nods, appreciating her body as well and the piercings that adorn her lower lip, eyebrow and ears. Not to mention of her fighting glance, those magnetic light green eyes.  
“This is a warrior, a phoenix. Yes, this is her name. Phoenix Omega.”  
_Fuck off, Joe. I already have a name._ She thinks but she can't reply.  
The Mayor frown, usually he has no interests in Joe's kinks but he's curious about the name, after all, he's the one who found her. “Why Omega? She's not enough to be an alpha?”  
“No. My Furiosa is the Alpha and Splendid is still my favorite.”  
He turns around. “Rictus, put her in the Gigahorse.” He says before leaving with the Mayor.  
The giant Rictus comes close and Kismet thinks fast for a way out. She can fight but she knows she can't win against that monster. She needs a distraction, something to use to take enough time to escape.  
The plate with food it's still on the bed, right behind her. She takes a deep breath, waiting for him and when he's enough close she throws the plate into his face, running out of the cell.  
Sure to be finally safe, she doesn't see the other two warboys who take her down, bonding her wrists and ankles. She wags her body, trying to get free but it's useless. Rictus has already put her on his shoulder, walking to the Gigahorse, under the people cheering.  
The warboys guard team is waiting, on their vehicles.  
“That's the gift.” A warboy says.  
“They bounded her. She's wild.” Another says.  
Not far, The Coma-Doof warrior is listening. His blindness won't let him see the young woman but he's curious as to the others so he approaches his brothers.  
“What she looks like?” He asks.  
One of the others outstretches the neck to see better. “Short hair, body is okay. Probably she's healthy.”  
“How you're sure of that?”  
“Rictus is putting her into the Gigahorse.” The other says.  
“Joe accepted her as a new breeder.”  
Of course, Coma-Doof knows what's a woman for, his brothers told him and with age, he also learned how to satisfy his needs but - like every warboy - he doesn't allow to touch Joe's women, so they can just imagine.  
“Everyone in position!” Someone yells and every warboy run to be ready to leave.  
Joe and his entourage move in the night back to The Citadel. Kismet is helpless, bound in the back of the Gigahorse, waiting for her fate.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a gift for my beloved crazylittlemarvelgirl and this is my first Mad Max fanfic. Enjoy!
> 
> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

**2.**

 

  
It's late night when Raine enters in the shack and silently approaches Ace. Her softly touch wakes him up gently but he forgets for a moment where he is and he suddenly gets defensive. He grabs her wrist, pressing the hunting knife against her throat.  
“It's me.” She whispers, terrified.  
He takes back the knife, releasing the grip. She probably would run away in a different situation but Gastown is too important and that warboy is the only shot she has.  
“We have to go now.” She says, massaging the throat.  
“It's not safe driving into the night.” He barely stands up.  
“We have no choice.” She insists, getting close to check his wound. The green mush is acting well and the wound stopped to bleeding, even if it needs more time to fully recover.  
Being face to face makes him realize how tall she is, almost as him and her scent inebriate his nostrils. He has no idea what kind of perfume is it but it's sweet and pleasant.  
He wants to touch her, he needs to touch her. His hands are about to brush her hips when a sudden sharp noise interrupts that moment. Some voices yell not far from the shack.  
“What did you do?” He asks while she walks away to collects the bags she prepared for the journey.  
“We needed a car, I got a car.”  
She moves back her bed and then she removes a dirty sheet from the wall, revealing a fragile wooden door.  
“This way.” She says then.  
He follows her outside the shack, in a deserter backyard where an old Ford Falcon is waiting for them. She puts the bags in the back and jumps into the car, waiting for him.  
“Move your ass, warboy. It's time to go!”  
“Shit idea.” He whispers, getting in the car.  
The voices have now faces, some rude men from the high floors of Bartertown stop right outside the shack, watching the warboy and the girl get away. Raine smiles but those men don't want to let them go so easily. A hail of bullets drops on the Falcon, Raine watches back but Ace puts a hand over her head to push her down.  
“Low.” He orders and she curls up between the car seat and the dashboard.  
He increases the speed and the Falcon runs fast, lonely in the night until they're far enough away to be safe.  
Raine slowly comes back to sit in the proper position, looking back, still a bit worried.  
“They'll come after us.”  
“Probably but not so soon.”  
The Ace looks at her, looking for an explanation.  
“I just snip a few wires.”  
He comes back to look at the road but she glimpses a sort of smirk over his face. She can't help but smile as well, looking outside the sun rising over the horizon.  
“Are we going the right way?” He asks then.  
She outstretches her body on the back of the car to take a map from a bag. She opens it over her legs and her finger caresses the yellowed paper, tracing a direction.  
“Considering the sun, this is the right way. We'll reach an oasis in a couple of hours, it's staffed by Bartertown men but I'm sure they're not expecting us.” She pauses. “Water supply guaranteed.”  
There's a moment of silence, Raine focused on the map and Ace focused on the road but he has a question in his mind.  
“What the fuck is an oasis?”  
She can't figure if he's serious or not but he doesn't seem someone with a sense of humor.  
“A place with water and some plants.”  
He gives her a weird glance.  
“Water... Aqua-cola, you know...” She shakes her head. “Stupid name.”  
“Do you have aqua-cola as well?” He asks genuinely surprised.  
“How do you expect to live in this hell without it?”  
He grunts.  
She outstretches on the back again to take something else. “Here.” She shows his blast protection goggles. “I took 'em off when I stitched you up.”  
He lowers his head toward and she helps him to wear them. Again her touch, her gentle fingers on his pale skin, again a weird rush down his spine.  
She stares at him for some moments, her eyes glued to the neck bumps.  
“Tumors.” He says.  
“Uh?”  
“These lil friends.” He touches them. “Most of the warboys have.”  
“Hurt?”  
“Nah, I'm used to 'em. We're all used to 'em.” He says, thinking of his brothers.  
“How did you end up so far from the Citadel?”  
“Me and my crew were on a revenge mission against the Buzzards but the whole thing has become much more work than I thought. The ride has brought us here.”  
“Do you think someone else is alive?”  
“Shit, I hope not.”  
She frowns, unbelieving of his words. “Why not?”  
“They all ask for a great death to enter the Valhalla.”  
“What a stupid idea.” She shakes her head.  
“It's not. It's glorious.” He replies.  
“And what about you?”  
His jaw tightens up, not a word. It's a very painful thought to deal with.  
She sits back, looking at the road in front of them. Desert, nothing else than desert.

 

*******

 

“Dad, it's not safe driving in the night.”  
Rictus has always been afraid of the dark but it's not just a fear, every warboy knows how dangerous is driving on the Fury Road with the darkness. Enemies are waiting for stealing supplies, to killing warboys, but Joe is eager to come back to the Citadel as soon as possible and no one dares to question his orders.  
“Are you scared, son?” Joe's metallic voice spreads in the Gigahorse. His stern tone is even scarier than the night trip.  
“N-no.”  
“You should be.” Kismet whispers curled up on the seat and waiting. She has to leave before reaching The Citadel, once inside there's no escape. Maybe scaring that giant idiot could help.  
Rictus looks her with a totally freaked up face but Joe doesn't eat that shit.  
“You're with the most powerful army in the Wasteland, my dear. Me and my boys will protect you at any cost.” His good manners don't impress Kismet who just sighs and looks away. Of course, she's worried and she doesn't see a way out but she has to pretend to be fearless.  
The drive is quiet for the first hours but Joe's caravan is a greedy target and the enemies can't lose the opportunity. As predicted, they're attacked.  
A huge explosion right in front of them, an only light in the night, the guard cars are involved but the Gigahorse, the Doof-Wagon and the two Razor Cola stop in time without damages.  
A far call, wild sounds from the enemies but no one sees anybody and then... silence.  
Joe and his warboys check the horizon for long minutes, tension is thick and Kismet is afraid of her life.  
Suddenly a warboy voice raises the alarm. “Flamergamers!”  
Joe gets off his car to see it, four Flamegamer cars are approaching fast, a loud engine noise and voices screaming in the night.  
“Roadkills.” He says. “Razor Colas defense!”  
The two Razor Cola move forward as ordered.  
“Son! Put The Phoenix on the wagon!”  
“What?! No!” She objects.  
Rictus doesn't waste time, he takes Kismet against her will to put her on the Doof-Wagon.  
“Run to The Citadel! Protect my breeder!”  
Joe yells against the wagon driver, then he leaves with his son and the Gigahorse to join the combat zone. Just a few moments and everything goes back to being quiet in that part of the desert. Joe drives the fight far from his good, The Phoenix protection is high on the list.  
For the first time in his life, The Coma-Doof warrior doesn't play his guitar during a run. The mission is clear, protect the woman and he knows they are alone in the middle of the Fury Road, no support from the brothers and he can't just play the guitar drawing adverse attention.  
Kismet is focused on the far fighting and she's thinking about how to get off that wagon without getting hurt. They're fast approaching The Citadel and this is the right moment to escape. She tries to recognize something around but everything is dark, she closes her eyes. _Do it, do it, do it._ She repeats in her mind. Her body moves forward, bow-legged, she holds the breath. _Jump._  
But her body moves back and she feels to fall backward. She sits on the floor, an arm around her waist.  
“No worries, You'll be safe with me.” A warm voice in her ear and she gets goosebumps.  
He's a warboy and their bodies are so close, he's touching her. Suddenly she gets away, facing him, ready to fight if necessary. He's... Blind? A thick bandage around his head covers his eyes completely. He has the white war painting all over his body but he seems so different than other warboys.  
He doesn't really know what to say, it's the first time he's in front of a woman. He's curious about her, attracted in some way but he knows this is a great occasion to making Joe proud of him. He has to protect her at any costs.  
He tries to approaches but she moves around the wagon to avoid him. She doesn't know what he wants to do. She observes him, his sure movements even if he can't see anything.  
“Leave me alone!” She yells and he suddenly turns his face to her.  
“You shouldn't run off me, I wanna protect you.”  
But Kismet can't be fully sure about his intentions. “I have to leave, I have to come back to my place. Please, help me!”  
“You wanna go back to Gastown? Why?”  
“I don't belong to Gastown. Bartertown is my home.”  
He seems confused, he stops to wander around the wagon looking for her.  
“You belong to Joe now...” He says quietly. “Why you wanna run off? The Citadel is amazing, there's aqua-cola and- and- food. You'll live with the other wives in a beautiful place.”  
He's sincere, Kismet can see it but it seems he doesn't know what really happens up there... or she got the wrong information.  
“I don't know.” She says then. “But the point is, it's not my choice. They took me away from my house, from my sister! I don't wanna to be here!”  
“Pull it down!” A voice in the darkness catches their attention. A loud mechanical noise of chains spreads in the silent night.  
“It's too late.” He says with a low voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raine Exo and Kismet Exo are my OCs


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a gift for my beloved crazylittlemarvelgirl and this is my first Mad Max fanfic. Enjoy!
> 
> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

**3.**

   
  


 The Ford Falcon stops in the middle of the desert. The Ace and Raine get off to admire the breathtaking show. It's a high ground settlement and it's huge. It's rare to see something like that in this new world full of sand.  
“Here we are.” Raine says.  
“Sure? I don't see aqua-cola.”  
She gives him an old spyglass.  
“Between the highest hills.”  
Ace moves his blast goggles to be able to see better with the spyglass. There are two armed men on watch.  
“Is that the entrance?” He asks.  
“Yep but we're not going to use it.” She grabs his upper arms to turn his body enough to let him watch another place.  
“See that ledge?”  
“Look like boobs.” He comments.  
Raine smiles. “Yeah, the boobs-look ledge. There's a hole under it. It's a sort of secret entrance connected to the main storage pool. Once inside, no one will know we're there and we can take all the water we need to reach Gastown.”  
He gives the spyglass back. “Sounds like you know what we're doing.”  
“I do.” She nods. “I've already been here... once, years ago.”  
“Okay. How we get close without being seen?”  
“We'll go the long way, through the smaller hills and then we'll walk.”  
They follow the plan, driving slowly on rough terrain, leaving the car behind a small hill. They take all the empty water bags Raine collected for the journey and then they start to walk.  
The boobs ledge isn't so far but walking under the hot sun is something hard to do, especially if there's nothing very useful to cover the head.  
In the halfway, Ace stops. His pale skin - now discolored from the black and white war paint - is burning. Raine takes the last water she has to wet his hairless head and shoulders.  
“Stay with me, warboy. We're almost there.”  
He starts to walk again, Raine next to him. In a half hour, they finally reach the secret entrance.  
Fresh, shaded rock, the cave path is steep into the ground but she seems to know what to do. After a short dark passage, the cave opens into a huge oasis, full of water and plants. The sun affects it in the right way, there's a magic vibe around that place.  
“Beautiful, isn't it?” Raine says.  
The Ace has never seen something like that in his whole life. He had the occasion to see Joe's headquarters in the first tower but it's nothing compared to that place.  
“When Joe finds out...”  
“Don't you dare!” She faces him. “Not Joe, not anyone else has to know about this place. It's the only water Bartertown has.”  
He's going to reply when Raine loses the balance and slides down the cliff. The Ace grabs her arm just in time before she could fall down.  
With all of his strength he pulls her up and she feels the ground under the feet again.  
“Okay?” He asks quietly.  
She leans against the wall, nodding and trembling.  
“Let's go...” She whispers.  
They continue to walk on the path, walking along the wall to going down and finally they reach the bottom. She runs to reach the water but Ace doesn't follow her, he's suspicious and he watches around.  
“Ace! Come here!”  
She's already dipped in the water, her wrecked maroon dress abandoned into the sand and an automatic thought occupies his mind: she's naked.  
He's not usual to these kinds of situations, of course he's a man and of course he has instincts but being loyal to Joe means don't be distracted by the feminine shapes. The warboys can't even look at his breeders so some of them release the stress with the prostitutes of the second tower. He did it too sometimes but since he joined the Imperator Furiosa's crew, no other woman can fill his mind.  
However, that girl from Bartertown is kind of interesting and he can't ignore his hard cock. He walks slowly to reach her but he doesn't take off his pants, he doesn't join her into the water. He prefers to drink it and refresh his upper body and head.  
She stares at him, at his muscles, thinking how strong he is to be able to pull her up with one arm. It's unexpected, considering his age but more she's with him, more she's curious about his life.  
She swims close to him, stays completely under the water surface except for his eyes.  
Those eyes. Big, hazel eyes. Full of determination and beauty.  
He sits to the ground, taking off the goggles and trying to avoid her.  
“Why no guards?”  
Her wet lips raise from the water. “If this place was manned by a lot of men, it would attract attention and Bartertown would lose the control of it. This is what Aunty Entity thinks. It would become an independent place and she can't allow.”  
“Makes sense.” He says and then a long moment of silence. He collects some thoughts before resume his speech. “This place reminds me of the first tower, in the Citadel. It's a place full of aqua-cola and plants and flowers and food. It's the place where Joe lives with his wives and breeders.”  
“Just them?” She asks.  
He nods.  
“Why?”  
He looks at her. He doesn't have an answer.  
“Why you wanna go back?” She asks then.  
“It's home, I don't know what to do otherwise.”  
“You can do whatever you want.” She replies getting out from the water. He suddenly looks at her body, how unlucky, she's not naked. She wears a white short robe but it's completely wet and he can see - at least - her hard nipples and part of the body through the transparent fabric. What a goddess.  
She fills the water bags with fresh water. “Let's go, we don't have much time.”

 

*******

 

At the First Tower of the Citadel, Kismet is waiting.  
Next to her, The Coma-Doof warrior is silent. She looks at him often, trying to understand as much as possible of that strange man. He's been gentle with her, all considered and the fact he's blind makes her more comfortable than the other warboys. Those filthy eyes... damn scary.  
The wagon driver is explaining the situation to the other Joe's sons and Corpus Colossus decides to send support to his father.  
“What about the girl?”  
“Miss Giddy will take care of her. Brother, bring her to the Bio-dome.”  
Scabrous Scrotus takes her arm to drag her away.  
“Hey! Leave me alone!” She tries to break free.  
The Coma-Doof tries with all of his goodwill to don't be involved but - for a moment - he feels her hand over his chest and instinctively he grabs her hand, holding her.  
Scabrous is surprised as Kismet and the other two in the room.  
“What are you doing, warboy?!” He threatens the Coma-Doof.  
The blind one suddenly let's go her hand, lowering the head. Scabrous gets close to him, trying to clarify the situation.  
“Do you know what happens if a warboy touches a dad's breeder?”  
The Coma-Doof nods.  
He stares at him for a long, silent, moment before leaving with Kismet. Her voice echoes into the rock corridors and he just has to ignore it. It's a torture, he has to protect Joe's breeder and he can't keep the promise. Is that so? It's just a desire to protect her because she's a breeder? She's in the Citadel now and she's going to the Bio-Dome so she's safe. Why he's so worried about her?  
A lot of questions without answers and now he has to come back to his brothers, waiting for the next mission.  
Kismet tries to fight using all of his strength but it's all useless. Miss Giddy is waiting for her, the old woman is right in front of the wives' room and she welcomes her with a motherly smile.  
“Scabrous, leave us alone.”  
“But mom...”  
“You hear me.”  
He does as ordered and once alone, Miss Giddy approaches Kismet, checking her arm.  
“I'm so sorry. My son isn't a gentleman. It hurts?”  
She doesn't reply.  
“This way. Don't worry, you'll be fine.”  
The woman leads the way into another room, a huge one with a lot of women. Some of them are beautiful but their bodies are defaced by tumors, some are pregnant. They look at her with curiosity and Kismet can hear some voices whispering. “A new breeder.” and also, “She looks healthy.”  
She looks at their faces, their sadness is tangible.  
“Here, my dear. Sit.”  
Kismet sits on a bed and the old woman put a dark ooze on her arm, where Scabrous left a bruise.  
“You can sleep here for tonight.”  
“I can't stay here.”  
A young woman giggles, Kismet and Miss Giddy look at her. She approaches and she pretends to act like a strong, badass woman but her body betrays her. She has tumor bumps all over her body and it looks like she's in the final stages of pregnancy.  
“No one can leave this place. You're now Joe's breeder and your work is making babies, better if healthy.”  
Kismet frown. “ Healthy?”  
The other woman smiles. “See, we're all already dead. There's no cure and we will die having a baby.” She touches a tumor bump under the armpit.  
“What's your name, my dear?” Miss Giddy asks softly.  
“Kismet.”  
“You're tired and I can't imagine what you went through. Get some sleep, we will talk tomorrow.”  
It's true, Kismet is exhausted, scared and worried about her sister. She really hopes Raine is safe, she continues to repeat in her head that her little sister is strong enough to survive in that hell. She can hunt meat, she can cure injuries.  
“Yes, she's fine.” Kismet whispers, leaning on the bed and staring at the rock ceiling.  
And then, Coma-Doof comes up in her mind and her stomach squirm. She convinces herself he can be a good opportunity to leave that place, ignoring the feelings growing up slowly. She can't fall in love, it's stupid, risky and she doesn't really know what it means.  
Soon, her eyes close up and she falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raine Exo and Kismet Exo are my OCs


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a gift for my beloved crazylittlemarvelgirl and this is my first Mad Max fanfic. Enjoy!
> 
> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

**4.**

 

 

The sky in the night is probably her favorite thing to watch above all else. Tons of stars decorate the sky and she likes to trace with a finger an imaginary path between them.  
Raine is absent and she doesn't realize The Ace is approaching. He throws a blanket on her shoulders, sitting next to her with a can of food.  
She sets up the blanket around the body, a smile on her face.  
“I've heard rumors about the Warboys but I'm no longer sure they're real.”  
“Like what?”  
“You're completely crazy, fully devoted to your lord Immortan Joe. You kill, you rape, you take whatever you want. Your women are slaves and..”  
“Untrue.” He replies mouth full.  
She smiles again, satisfied with that reaction. She starts to like him, she can't suppress that idea. She feels strong on his side, protected and useful.  
“We are devoted to Immortan Joe.” He puts his hands together, braiding the fingers to make the Citadel traditional greeting. “We are Warboys, we fight to protect him and his properties. We kill only on defense, we don't rape and we don't take whatever we want. We already have everything we need.”  
Slowly her smile disappears and she looks down. She was sure he likes her as well, she saw the desire in his eyes at the oasis and also he saved her when she was falling down. Just a weak illusion.  
She stands up, ready to get in the car to sleep when he resumes his speech.  
“We don't have women.” He says. “They are all Joe's but they're not slaves. He treats them with respect.”  
She nods, unsure if this is good news or not. “Good to know.”  
The Ace stares at her, lips ajar, surprised by the strange reaction. He was sure to have told just good things but he's surprised more to the fact he cares about what she thinks.  
There, alone into the night, for the first time, he doesn't think about how to come back home but what to do to make her smile. The image of her swimming in the aqua-cola pool can't leave his mind, she was happy, with no concern and he liked it.  
_“You can do whatever you want.”_ Her words repeated in his mind. What if this was real? He'd come home as planned? And what about her? Gastown is close and once there, he knows they will be separated. Damn, he doesn't even remember her name but he looked at her enough to remember every detail.  
Suddenly a loud scream and her voice calling his name.  
He runs after her, she was taken and surrounded by a group of four wanderers looters. He takes the gun in the leg holster, disappearing in the dark.  
Raine continues to call his name but he seems disappeared. She's sure he left her in troubles.  
“Damn warboy! I curse you!”  
A shot echoes in the night and one of the wanderers collapses right in front of her. One by one, the other three have to face The Ace. He's fast and violent, he kills all of them without mercy. She used to the violence, Bartertown city is full of outlaws and everybody fight to survive but he's different. He's trained, strong and he fights like he has nothing to lose.  
The silence comes back.  
The Ace starts to steal everything he can from the bodies without even look at Raine. The young woman stares at him, grateful but scared. She underestimated that old, hurt warboy. He's great and he's dangerous.  
She looks down, considering if it's wise to continue the journey with him but the idea to travel alone is even worst. Her eyes wander over his body, a shiver goes down her spine. She has to fight the idea of finding him attractive, he's a damn warboy of the Citadel, he's cruel and...  
Her thoughts are interrupted. The Ace is now so close and he's touching gently her upper arm.  
“Okay?” He asks with a low, rough voice.  
She nods frantically, walking away to close up in the car.  
He looks at her, still confused by that behavior. He protected her, he saved her life, why she's so cranky now?  
He's tired to brood on this shit, he has to rest a bit. He takes the blanket she used some moments ago, sitting to the ground and lying against the car.  
The night passes fast, the sun starts to burn early in the morning but The Ace doesn't feel it. He feels cold, his body trembles and Raine is trying to wake him up.  
“C'mon warboy, don't leave me right now. Look at me.”  
Her voice is worried but so sweet.  
“Ace! Wake up!”  
He opens the eyes slowly, meeting her face. What a vision, she's beautiful as much as one of Joe's wives but she's not and he can't reclaim her as his.  
“Mine...” He says with a whisper of a voice. She doesn't hear him.  
“You lost a lot of blood, the wound has reopened.”  
He feels so weak, he lets her make whatever she need to put him back together. She tries her best to clean and close the wound and now the hardest part, get him in the car.  
She makes some efforts, using all of her strength to slips him in the back seat. Both of them are covered by blood and now she has to drive.

 

*******

 

A loud cheering explodes in The Citadel. Every warboy celebrates the return of the Immortan Joe. He won the battle once again and almost everyone is happy of it. Of course, the wives and the breeders aren't of the same idea.  
Kismet and other women are trying to understand what Joe is saying to the crowd. It's hard from the Bio-Dome in the first tower but all of them are listening. Also, Joe's whole crew and the wretched at the bottom of the tower are waiting for his speech.  
“It was fate! Testing me!” His voice echoes in the desert valley between the three towers of the Citadel. “I found a Phoenix and the battle followed us! But I won! And now she's mine!”  
Another loud cheering, Joe continues with his speech and then he opens the water dispersion sinks to bestow some water to the wretched. Of course, the water isn't enough for everyone and they fight against each other to survive.  
Joe comes back to his place, ignoring the desperation below. “Rictus, call the Organic Mechanic. I want here my Phoenix, the Coma-Doof and the wagon driver too.” His son runs away to do what ordered.

“This is probably my last birth.” The breeder touches gently her belly bump.  
“Why you say that?” Kismet sits next to her.  
“I risked my life over the last two.. and the babies were already dead.” She shakes the head. “My body is sick, you know.”  
“Then why Joe tries every time?”  
“Because he can do whatever he wants with us. The only thing he sees is a bunch of uterus that can give him babies. His only hope is for alive babies.”  
“It's all true...” Kismet says. Every legend about Joe and The Citadel she heard in Bartertown were true and now she's one of them.  
“What do you mean?” The other woman asks.  
Kismet is going to answer when Rictus enters in the Bio-Dome slamming the door.  
Everyone looks at him, waiting for what's next. The silent is thick and Miss Giddy isn't with them to help so they are all a bit scared.  
He looks around and when he finds Kismet he approaches fast, forcing her to follow him. She tries to free herself but she already knows it's all useless and the breeder who was with her can only wish good luck.  
They walk through the long corridor to reach Immortan Joe's headquarters. Her heart runs fast in the chest, dry throat but she doesn't want to surrender without fighting.  
The room is huge and Joe is sitting on his throne, a pool full of water right behind him. Kismet has never seen so much water in her life but there's something more important. The Coma-Doof is there, with the wagon driver and some other Warboys. Her stomach has a spasm, The Doof presence makes her feels a bit reassured, even if there's nothing reassuring in that place.  
Rictus pushes her forward and she walks until the center of the room. Everyone is staring at her but The Doof. He knows she's there, he can feel her but he doesn't know where she is. Somehow he's happy to have this occasion to be so close to her, even if he knows he can't touch or talk to her.  
Joe approaches, admiring every detail of the young woman. She can't look in his eyes, it's disgusting and she feels so uncomfortable. He nods to the Organic Mechanic, Rictus keeps her still. She tries to fight but he immobilizes her head. The Mechanic smiles.  
“Hey Joe, this is a very beautiful specimen.” He nods. “Now, milady. I suggest to stay still or it's going to hurt.”  
She can only widen her eyes while the man removes all of her piercings, one by one with an unexpected delicacy. He has to be delicate if he doesn't want to ruin her face.  
A tear runs down her cheek, he can be gentle but he's doing something she doesn't want.  
Once he's done, Rictus lets her go.  
“My love, you're so beautiful now.” Joe says. “These Warboys protected you during the trip to the Citadel.” He points at The Doof and the driver. “Usually I give rewards to my boys but this is your duty.” He takes a cup of mother's milk from his son's hands. “Here, this is their reward.”  
At first, Kismet wasn't of the idea to please Joe but she can see the disadvantage. If she reacts she can die.  
She takes the cup, approaching slowly to the driver first. He smiles, more than happy to receives something so pure and precious. He takes the cup in his hands, drinking all in one sip and by thanking Joe.  
Kismet does the same with The Doof but in this case, she feels she has to help him because of his condition. She touches gently his cheek to drag his attention and it seems he's surprised to be touched. She makes a small smile. “Here..” She whispers, helping him to drink directly from the cup in her hands.  
He drinks with vehemence, it's the first time he tastes something so good and also, it's the first time a woman touches him.  
Joe watches the entire show in silence, the envy grows fast inside him and when he can't take it anymore he decides to interrupt everything.  
“Enough!” He takes her away and the cup of milk falls to the ground. The Doof keeps his head down, unable to react.  
“Organic, she's in your hands now. Make sure she receives a thorough physical.”  
“Okay, boss.”  
“What?! No! Leave me alone!” Kismet finally fights back.  
Rictus is ready to help The Organic Mechanic to keep her but the doctor has another idea. A little puncture on the neck and suddenly Kismet feels her body so weak and her head so heavy. Her eyes close against her will and then...everything is dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Raine Exo and Kismet Exo are my OCs


End file.
